Talk:Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy
January 1, 2016 On the Behind the Scenes section of this page, may I ask where this information was gathered? It seems very dubious, as there are no possible places to put these three cells within the known graphics. Are they outside of the graphics? If so, where? I personally have not heard of these particular "lost cells" or "lost script" before until now. However, I do recall seeing on the talk for the article on Bugs that someone found a power cell floating above the miners, but couldn't get to it. I at first played it off as a glitch or a maybe a lamp. If these "lost cells" really are out there, this may perhaps be the first difinitive proof of their existence within the game world. My last question being: are these cells just ideas that the creators came up with, or are they in areas of the game that are blocked off, and if so, where are they? Suzukiano (talk) 23:15, December 31, 2015 (UTC) : No clue, honestly. But since this is a featured article I've removed it altogether. Editors should only add them back if they have a citation to a reliable source or can get cross-verification from at least one other reputable editor. Not to mention there's no reason to have it bullet-listed, it should just be its own prose. 00:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Apparetly these extras were found by Mass Media when they were transforming the game into an HD format. If they did exist they were likely removed in the HD Collection, much like all of the bugs that they fixed. Again, one cell has been observed by at least one person (see talk page for Bugs), and the associated audio can also be heard on occasion, but only in the PS2 version. Two oddities in the game may confirm the existance of the "lost cells." :: Firstly, there are 101 cells in the game, when all logic concludes that there should be 100. If you collect all the cells except "Find the Hidden Cell" in Volcanic Crater, and all 2000 Precursor Orbs, we will be granted 100% completion of the game. However, if you collect 100 cells including the hidden cell, you will have 99%. Weird. Obviously this cell was not supposed to be in the game, although ND states that it was included to help balance the the Precursor Basin Time Race glitch. If that were true, wouldn't it make more sense to fix the glitch itself? :: Secondly, in all of the hubs except the Volcanic Crater there are three other main locations and one transitional location to the other hub (i.e. Sandover Village: Sentinel Beach, Forbidden Jungle, Misty Island, and Fire Canyon), plus the two beginning/end areas. Volcanic Crater should have another main location, but where? If anything, it is most likely to be found behind the giant gem in the Miners' Cave. This location is likely another cavernous location like the Spider Caves, but would be home to a Red-Eco switch, "Cave Bats" (likely similar to swamp bats) and the third minigame, "Protect the gems from the Stumps." This level would contain 8 cells. :: This would leave of with 109 cells, a really weird number. Number 110 may be located in the inaccessible Yellow Sage's hut (unlikely) or may have been the intended reward for defeating Gol and Maia (likely). Another 250 orbs would also be a likely addition to an extra location. :: This is all theoretical, of course, but a missing area would explain a few inconsistencies within in the game. Suzukiano (talk) 01:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :: I lied. The talk page that mentions the cell in the Volcanic Crater was on the talk page for Volcanic Crater. It was deleted some time ago. Suzukiano (talk) 01:05, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: Maybe. Again, no clue honestly. Regardless, both the verifiability policy and the FA criteria require citations to reliable sources, though in this case cross-verification for these specific claims would also do. 01:59, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::: Understood and agreed. No confirmation or consensus, so it should remain removed. Suzukiano (talk) 03:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC)